The Jewel Hunters: Whose the Real Mastermind?
by doublethetrouble
Summary: R&R Warning Yaoi! Inu and Kag are discovering more then adventure when a riverside romance becomes a love that cannot be broken, and Sango and Miroku are finally admitting things.
1. Three days

Disclaimer: We/I do not own Inuyasha, nor its characters, nor any settings, objects or phrases mentioned in the show. And all that Jazz....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Sango wait!! I'm sor-" 'THWAP!' Inuyasha groaned from under the tree he was leaning on. "Kagome can you go see about stopping Sango from running off this time!? Naraku has most of the jewel... if we don't catch him soon there is no telling what will happen. YOU HEAR ME SANGO!? WE WON'T WAIT ON YOU!" The Half-Youkai lied. "Oh yes you will Inuyasha!" Kagome said. "Come Kirara!" They both turned in time to see Kirara and Sango disappearing into the darkness. Inuyasha glanced over at his young kitsune companion and they each winced as Kagome rounded on Miroku.  
  
Standing at about 5'9" with raven black hair and eyes that showed any emotions he had, you would think Miroku would be the one scaring Kagome with that dark scowl on his face, but no it was the other way around. "WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Miroku looked away. "Nothing...." He lied, he was tired of getting turned down by her. This time all he had done was ask if she would be coming to his house when they arrived in his home village tomorrow, she had taken it the wrong way and now he had a large red mark on his face in the shape of her small, soft but dangerous hand.  
  
"Go after her!" Inuyasha said angrily as he stood. "We have two weeks until the moon is completely blacked out and I become as worthless as him!" He said motioning to Shippo. "Hey! I resent that!" Slamming his fist down to the kistune's head he growled. "You hear me Priest!?" Miroku turned back, something so uncharacteristic of him happened then. "Will you two just stay out of it! I'm going to sleep." An irritated Miroku lay down against the tree and closed his eyes, his staff sticking from the ground beside him.  
  
Inuyasha growled angrily and clenched his fist threateningly, Kagome's hand was there on his shoulder to constrict his anger. "Come on Inuyasha..." she said lying down. He followed suit, she snuggling up against him, causing his breath to catching in his throat. "Let's just get some sleep, she'll come back." But she didn't.  
  
Within three days Inuyasha was getting seriously tired of waiting. Miroku was becoming easily irritated, which was something new in the case of the priest, and something that definitely didn't help was Shippo's constant questioning as to what the source of their fight and had been of where she might be.  
  
On day three though, Inuyasha reached the end of his patience. "OKAY FOLKS! WE'RE LEAVING!" He called sometime around noon. Miroku let out a growl that put even one of the angriest Inuyasha's to shame. "Fine... I'll go with you as far as my village, then you're on your own."  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo were silent, two trying to think of ways to keep him with them, the other trying to hint to them to begin getting ready to go. "What, going to try and leave us so soon Miroku?" Miroku's head shot up so fast he cracked his neck. "Sango!" He said quickly moving forward, and in a move that could not have been more Inuyasha-like he knocked Shippo from his way and instantly took Sango's hands. Surprisingly, she didn't even flinch. Instead she pulled Miroku into an embrace.  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "Okay you two. Lets go." He said raising Kagome's pack up and hoisting it onto his back. So, Kagome beside him he continued on, Sango and Miroku talking in low voices behind them, even farther back Kirara bore Shippo. Kagome looked back and then looked over at the irritated Half- Youkai. "I'm glad they aren't fighting anymore... but don't you think that earlier... was a bit odd?" Inuyasha shrugged. "It's none of our business.. you need to have your mind on this... we have fifteen jewel fragments, and Naraku has the rest. We're in some deep trouble.. now come on.. we've wasted enough time already... I've been spying his camp sites... he's near, and he's really slow moving for whatever so reason."  
  
Inuyasha said thoughtfully. "So... I have twelve shards... you have one... Miroku and Sango each have one, we must try to keep at least two from his grasp at all times. "Inuyasha said rubbing his chin. "We're going to be going to Miroku's village... do you think they'll have a place we can stay?" Inuyasha shrugged. "We'll just have to find out." He said shortly and then dashed off keeping in seeing distance of the group.  
  
Kagome watched him run, his long white hair swaying peacefully around his shoulders. And she ached to have him hold her, as he did each night since that fateful morning....  
  
{ Inuyasha sat staring out over the river, beside him was his only reason for being anywhere near it. Her name was Kagome. "Inu-yasha?" She said meekly, he had been lost in thought for so long.... "Why are we here... what if the others wake up while we're gone?" The small kistune could be heard muttering in his sleep. "I'd say they won't wake for a while... and I brought you out here because... because... oh shoot." He sounded irritable and quickly corrected that tone in his voice. "I love you Kagome!" She gasped, taken aback, her face turned a deep shade of red and she looked down. "What about Kikyo?" Inuyasha put a hand on her shoulder. "Screw Kikyo." 'Not exactly the mushy stuff you want whispered into your ear, but....' "I... I love you too Inuyasha." With that he claimed her lips.} 


	2. Mushin's Temple

After a few hours of walking the group finally reached their destination. They arrived in front of Miroku's home. Mushin's Temple. "Ahh, I haven't been here for quite a while. It hasn't changed much, I see. I bet you that monk is in there sleeping." Miroku expressed through joy and resentment. Now, Miroku was glad to be back, but he sort of didn't want to return. He only came here repair the wind tunnel and quickly left, coming back here reminded him of his father's death.  
  
"Now, are you sure Mushin is going to let us stay here without a problem?" Inuyasha questioned the monk. "Yes, I am sure, he has nothing better to do anyway. Some company shouldn't be a problem for him. Plus he has many rooms to spare." Replied Miroku.  
  
A few blocks down was the village. A small, but fair village.  
  
After a few moments meeting the Mushin and getting rooms. The group decided to head to the village and check it out. Kagome and Shippo were 'Ohhhing" and 'Ahhhing" at little things the villagers sold along the isle. Inuyasha was standing next to Kagome with his hands crossed and not so happy. Miroku was around and about, here and there, wherever pretty woman were. Sango and Kirara, who was on her right shoulder, was walking around looking at things and watching Miroku. The busy little village reminder her about her village, which she missed dearly, and watching Miroku didn't help either.  
  
After a while, her mood had got to her. So, a depressed, yet annoyed, taiji walked to a small clearing with a small stream that ran through it. Trees surround the area, she felt like this was the best place to sit and think to herself.  
  
Sango sat up against a tree, her head leaning back slightly. Kirara, who was playing with the man kitsunes, put a small smile on Sango's face. She thought about the night that took place 3 nights ago.  
  
Flashback  
  
Sango sat near the cliff looking out into the vast land and the star-filled night. Miroku, who had been sitting there before Sango, sighed inwardly.  
  
"Miroku, you say we're heading to Mushin's Temple. Why do you not seem excited?"  
  
"It's not that simple, Sango. You see, I only return to Mushin's temple to fix my Wind Tunnel and leave the next day."  
  
"I do not see why that is so bad to go back just to visit."  
  
"Yes, it isn't, but that is not the reason why I do not like to return to that place."  
  
"Then what is the reason?"  
  
Miroku looked up at the dark, endless, diamond-filled sky. Miroku sighed to argue, but was cut off by Sango's pointer finger that was held to his lips.  
  
"Miroku, we've been traveling together for a while now. Heck! We've even made promises of the future. I've even stopped calling you Houshi-sama. I think our relationship has come to a point where you can trust me and open up." Sango looked at him straight in the eyes and then looked down at her feet, thus removing her finger away from his lips.  
  
Miroku felt touched by that and sighed once more. "Sango, your right. The reason I do not want to return to Mushin's temple is that there is a big crater, as you know when you came to rescue me when I went back. That crater was created by my father and his wind tunnel, when he was sucked into it. The crater reminds me of his death, the day that I saw him get sucked into oblivion, and the day that I got this." Miroku made a fist with his right hand. "This thing that haunts me and the reason why death lingers near"  
  
Sango's hands clasped over his right hand. "Miroku, this hand has brought you grieve, brought you pain, brought you a supposed early death, but I told you once before, we will slay Naraku before this retched hand gets the better of you. I will personally make sure of that."  
  
Miroku looked at Sango and smiled, who smiled back. "Sango, what would I ever do with out your reassuring words and your sweet smile."  
  
Sango smiled sweetly. "Miroku, you're too---" She was soon cut off as an ever-so-familiar hand reached its ever so frequent destination.  
  
TWHAP!  
  
A fresh red hand mark was printed nicely on Miroku's left cheek and a ticked off Sango sitting a few feet away from him. Miroku grinned his usual hentai grin and said. "Why Sango, I forgot to ask you one thing. Will you come to my room tomorrow night when we reach Mushin's Temple?"  
  
Sango gave Miroku a death glare, which even the almighty Sesshomaru, would cringe in fear. Miroku back away slowly with his hands up in defense. "Ok, bad idea." As Miroku disappeared from sight, Sango sighed inwardly. Looking up at the sky one last time she smiled. "What will I ever do without you, Miroku?" Sango giggled. "Probably a whole lot of less slapping." She quickly got up and headed back to the campsite with a smile on her face, but faded when she saw Miroku with his hands clasped over a young girl's hand. He pointed to the side of him and spoke a few words, Sango could not hear. All she heard was the young girl giggle and say. "Stop that, Houshi- sama, you're too funny." As the girl walked off, Miroku stood up straight and saw her.  
  
A ticked off, pissed, death glaring Sango staring right at him. Miroku put a hand behind his head and nervously smiled. "Sango how ya doing?"  
  
Sango slowly stomped past him, only to be caught by Miroku. He held her right arm and said very seriously. "Sango, I can explain."  
  
"OH, YOU CAN, CAN YOU?"  
  
"Sango, please will you just listen."  
  
"NO! I'm done listening. There's nothing to say. You're a lecherous monk who can't keep his hands off any girls he sees, even though someone cares for him enough to have feelings for him!"  
  
Miroku was taken aback by this outburst. "Sango, I-"  
  
"No!! No more! I don't want to here it anymore! Now let go of me!"  
  
"No" "Miroku!" "No, I will not let of you." "You better" "Or what?"  
  
THWAP!! Now a new hand printed was plastered on his right cheek. Miroku's hand let go of Sango and watched her go. He walked slightly after her, pleading for her forgiveness. "Sango, wait! I'm sor-"  
  
THWAP! Another hand was paste on his left cheek. He stopped and watched an angry Sango leave with her cat demon.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Sango sighed. She left for 3 days, but something inside her kept pulling her back to the demented monk! After 3 days of being separated from her beloved monk, yes she has come to admit it, she loves that monk, no matter how perverted he can be. She felt a need to see him, hear his voice, and feel his eyes on her. So Sango gave in to the pressure and returned to the group, also knowing she needed them to avenge her family and villagers.  
  
Sango thought back to her village, father, brother, and the one man she loved, the one man she ever has come to love. Her dear Miroku, but he could never possibly love her the way she did. He can only think of her as a companion, a comrade, a fighter, a person with the same goal as he, a fall back. A tear slipped down her cheek at the thought of all the things he could have thought her by.  
  
'Never someone he can see to be with.' Sango thought as another tear escaped her honey brown eyes.  
  
A hand touched her chin and a thumb wiped away the tear. "Why the tears, Sango?"  
  
Sango was so deep in her thoughts she didn't sense, nor hear Miroku come up into the clearing and come up next to her. Sango quickly wiped the tears away with her sleeves. "Nothing, just thinking."  
  
"Apparently something that pained you to have tears stain your beautiful face." Miroku smiled slightly, but Sango did not return the gesture, she just pushed Miroku's hand away from her face. "Cut the crap, Miroku. Why do you care anyways."  
  
"Sango, I'm hurt. Why wouldn't I care? You are a friend to me that I care about."  
  
"Is that all I am to you?"  
  
"A friend?" Sango nodded. Miroku looked at her. He wanted to tell her so bad that he loved her, but he was afraid that if he got to close to her, he would leave her with more pain than just pushing her away. Miroku nodded slightly. "Of course I do"   
  
Sango looked at Kirara playing with the small kitsunes. "Sango?" Sango didn't turn toward him, she just simply murmured an "Mmhmm?"   
  
"When you said that I was a lecherous monk who can't keep his hands off any girls he sees, even though someone cares for him enough to have feelings for him, did you truly mean it?"  
  
Sango turned to him with regret in her eyes, but quickly went away. "Yes, Miroku. I am sorry to say, I meant it all. I have to say, it shouldn't have been said, but since it was, I mean every word I said." Miroku sighed. "You needn't to apologize. You were right about the lecherous and keeping my hands to myself, but that night my hands were not wandering. She asked for directions and I gave it to her. I said some flattering words, but I didn't as my question." Sango looked at him with surprised eyes. "And the part about the fact that someone cares for me enough to have feelings for me was that you."  
  
Sango blushed slightly and turned away from him. "Miroku, it was foolish of me to say those words because I know its something we can not think of, but I can not hide it from you any longer, like I said before, I meant every word. I know you can not possibly have the same feelings-" Sango was quickly cut off and taken by surprise. For Miroku's lips captured her lips into a passionate kiss. As quickly as it started, it ended. Sango whimpered with the break, but shook it off. She stared at Miroku, who returned the gaze. "What were you saying about I couldn't possibly have the same feelings?" Sango brightly smiled. "Miroku what about your Wind Tunnel?"  
  
"Hey, if my life is going to be short, I don't want any regrets leaving without telling you how I felt." Sango looked at him sympathetically. "Miroku, I told you this before, we will slay Naraku in time so you will have a long and happy life." Sango looked at him trying to reassure him. Miroku smiled and pulled her into an embrace. "I hope your right, Sango, I hope your right."  
  
"I am right Miroku, I am." Sango hugged Miroku tighter. They stayed like that for a while, until Miroku broke the silence. "Sango, no matter what happens I just want you to know that I love you." There he said it, he said those 3 fearful words. Sango smiled. "I love you, Miroku?!?!?" Miroku let go of her and looked at her. "Yes?"  
  
"You hentai!!" Sango smack Miroku on the face. Miroku's hand went to his now red cheek and pouted. "Sorry, out of habit?" Sango glared at him, but stopped, she started to giggle, which turned into a laugh. Miroku smiled and joined her. 


	3. Interlude! Not Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own not Inuyasha  
A/N: Shawn here... got a bit of an interlude for you. This interlude is proof  
that four soda's, old Inuyasha tapes, , and I don't mix. Well  
here you go.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--------------------------------  
  
An Ode to Inuyasha  
  
Oh Inu, with your yellow eyes of hate  
Oh Inu, we're all bound to your fate  
  
Oh Inu, those ears we love to scratch  
Oh Inu, damn it what's the catch?  
  
Oh Inu, Oh, I see you're an ass  
Oh Inu, fighting the demons of your past  
  
Oh Inu, look out behind you  
Oh Inu, the pain is coming through  
  
Oh Inu, look out behind you  
Oh Inu, got killed by Sesshomuru!? 


	4. The blush of a Youkai

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and neither does the writer of chapter 2.  
  
A/N: I really don't know about this chapter... I welcome flames for it. Sorry Christie... won't be on till Monday maybe. Might be on tomorrow. Doubt it.  
  
So they left, their irritated half Youkai, running up ahead his claws elongated due to the enticement of the scent of his prey, he was going to take the man down, suddenly a new smell met his nose... his prey had a friend. "Sesshomuru. SESSHOMURU! COME ON GUYS!" He called and rushed onward at a pace that left them all running to catch up, none of the others would say a word except for their young kitsune who would not shut his mouth.  
  
"Why is everyone so quiet?! Why ?" They had just stopped and were remaining quiet to give Inuyasha concentration, but of course he seemed to understand that as much as he would understand a computer. "OW!" As usual Inuyasha's fist connected with the kitsune's head. "He's working with him still... Sesshomuru... I'll never forgive you traitor... YOU HEAR ME SESSHOMURU!?" In an angry rush he shoved the kitsune from his path and swung a wild fist, it connecting with the nearest tree making it shudder on its foundations.  
  
The continued onward the whole day not a sign of Sesshomuru came until late that night when they were all asleep, except for the lovable Shippo who lie staring out into the dark. As bold as can be Sesshomuru entered their camp site and took a piece of their food, which lay cooking over the fire for a midnight snack for the hunger ridden Shippo. "Sesshomuru seemed not to have seen the awoken Demon until he began crawling towards Inuyasha. "Don't wake my brother kitsune, if you value your life." Suddenly, in a confusing moment of movement, Kagome whom they all thought was asleep, burst from Inuyasha's arms and had an arrow aimed at Sesshomuru.  
  
"Drop that! And get out of here before I do wake him." Shippo said, now sounding very daring indeed. Sesshomuru ignored it and went on, until all the meat was gone from the bone, then he stood and turned to leave, mind games, nothing more. His way was blocked however by Miroku, who was still in an odd mood, not exactly foul, like the one form before, but protective. "And where exactly do you find yourself going Sesshomuru-san?"  
  
Eyes closed now he walked around Miroku and off into the night. Growling Inuyasha mumbled in his sleep. "Kagome...", and that was it, the ones whom were awake burst out laughing. The tension having just been pierced by one word, they each resumed whatever they were doing and temporarily forgot about Sesshomuru. Kagome snuggled up against Inuyasha and closed her eyes, Miroku continued polishing his staff and then went to sleep himself.  
  
Shippo however continued to stare into the night his sleepiness temporarily forsaken in that could dreary waste land. He had no desire to sleep or to even feint sleep, and that was the truth. However, some hours later he was asleep along with the rest of them and they woke to a clear morning. "So why didn't you guys wake me up?" Kagome's head snapped up from their meal. "You were awake!?" Inuyasha grinned chibi-ishly. "Of course, I smelled my brothers scent a mile away." Suddenly Kagome reached over and smacked him. "YOU JERK!"  
  
Shippo groaned. "When will he ever learn?" Inuyasha didn't hear this thankfully and all the trouble went away within half an hour. Thus, it was a peaceful walk for a while until an irritated Inuyasha began to call for them all to hurry up. To quail his anger Kagome grabbed his hand and pulled herself against him as they walked. "Tonight Inuyasha... we're going to have some real fun."  
  
Inuyasha turned red. "Are you blushing Inu-sama?" He looked away and walked up ahead a bit. Kagome turned to Sango who winked. "He was blushing." Miroku said in his usual calm voice, that was so out of place in a situation of this sort. "You must be quiet talented to be able to make the half demon turn red." Kagome took her turn to give an apple a run for its money. Her hand went self-consciously up to the jewel shard around her neck  
  
she couldn't help as she watched the young Inuyasha run, his hair sway8ing peacefully around his strongly built shoulders. His red clothing the red of courage, of strength, of roses, and roses ultimately represent love. There was no denying the feelings they shared, nor the fact that to her, he was the only thing that mattered, save Souta, who Inuyasha had already saved three times. She was missing him, she realized, she didn't really miss her mother, whom no one knew occasionally drank, and beat poor Souta when she did. This would be revealed eventually but that's a story for another day. 


	5. The clearing: then and now

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
A/N: Shawn here again. Enjoy. Oh and YAOI! You've been warned.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Inuyasha did not hate Shippo as many would think. No Inuyasha thought of Shippo as a younger brother of sorts. The annoying thing is that, Shippo looked like a nine year old, was twelve, and acted three! But it was no surprise when Inuyasha looked up from his spot in the camp, to find no sign of the Kitsune. "Oh great. Shippo has run off again." He said. Miroku crouched down beside him. "He'll be back, he saw this other Kitsune in the forest, I guess he went to find him again." Inuyasha groaned.  
  
Kagome was the source of this next groan, the tone in her voice as she said "Inuyasha..." told him what he was in for. "I think I should go home for a bit while we're still near the well." Inuyasha stood suddenly. "WHAT!? NO FREAKING WAY!!! We're so close I can feel it!!!!" "Think about it Inuyasha, they want us to catch them, they won't go too far away." Miroku said. "Fine, tomorrow." Inuyasha said giving up, as Kagome threw her arms around him. But where was that dratted Shippo?  
  
Shippo wandered into the forest, his eyes darting for the flash of a tail or some such sign that his target was near. Inevitably it was the flash of snow-white hair that led him into a familiar clearing. Spotting his prey he hid behind a tree. "Harkin to me Sisshoru...." He said tauntingly. The Kitsune whom Shippo had been stalking looked up. "Wh-who is there?! Show yourself." Grinning Shippo stepped from behind the oak tree.  
  
"One year and you've already forgotten my voice Sisshoru? And I thought I knew you." A moment later, the other Kitsune, Sisshoru, was tackled to the ground. "Shippo-san! I've missed you so much! We were so worried the Thunder Brothers had gotten you and had done to you what they did to your parents!" There was a moment of silence at this, and they got to their feet.  
  
"You have no reason to worry, I'm with Inuyasha. We're on a task to complete and purify the Shikon Jewel, and to defeat Naraku." Sisshoru nodded. "News has reached my ears of the Hanyou Inuyasha and his Kitsune friend. Also of a group of humans they travel with. A monk, a Taiji and the reincarnation of Kikyou, the legendary priestess, as the gossip of the Kitsune has it." Sisshoru was fourteen or so.... "That day, before I left, you said you wanted to tell me something when I got back, well I'm about a year late, but I am back Sissho... what is it you wanted to tell me?"  
  
it was right here...  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
{Sisshoru had the seniority of two years over the Kitsune whose wrist he held. "Don't go Ship! Stay here, where they can't hurt you!" Shippo looked away. "I have to go, nowhere is safe anyway." Sisshoru nodded with a sigh. "Shippo, you better come back, and when you do... I have something I really need to tell you." Shippo ran to the edge of the very clearing where they would meet a year later. "I'll come back Sissho! A Kitsune shall always prevail!" With that he had run from the view of the older boy and had dissapeared into the darkness, leaving an angst ridden young Youkai behind to ponder these feelings, unbeknownst to them, the next time they would see each other, one would be changed, rather for better or for worse, who knows.}  
  
"Shippo... I still don't know if we are... old enough to know these things, wise enough... but Shippo...I think... that I love you. We're males, it is considered an oddity to love another male, but Shippo, I love you, I have for a year now, and I still am no surer of your feelings then I was when you parted ways with me." Sisshoru was about an inch taller, with a rather lean, brawny body, thus he was looking down, and into the eyes of Shippo as he took the smaller Youkai's hand.  
  
Extremely red in the face Shippo matched gaze with Sisshoru. "D-do you mean it?" Brushing an ivory lock from his face Sisshoru leaned forward and whispered into Shippo's ear. "I mean it." Shippo was shocked, but pleased when his lips were claimed by Sisshoru's. When they finally broke for air, they embraced. "I love you too." They kissed again exploring each others mouths, Shippo whimpered slightly as he felt Sisshoru's tongue run over the roof of his mouth.  
  
After a bit more of this, much to Shippo's displeasure they broke apart. There was a moment of silence as Sisshoru held Shippo tight, then the pure white haired Kitsune spoke again. "You love me? Then, take me to this Inuyasha, so I can learn everything about what you are doing. I want to help you. I can sense that you have loyalty to them, but I'm not going to let you go off and leave me again, I'm going with you."  
  
Shippo nodded against Sisshoru's chest. "Alright, let's go then." Sisshoru shook his head. "No... it's too late, just stay here with me tonight" He motioned towards a pillow and blanket which lay parallel to the stream that even now, Kagome and Sango bathed in some three hundred meters away. (A/N: Not too far really, they were just looking for a reason to be alone.)  
  
Sisshoru lay down under the blanket removing his shirt, Shippo followed suit and snuggled up against Sisshoru, who put his arms around the younger Kitsune. "I'm so glad you came back to me Ship, so glad you feel the same way." "I'm glad too Sissho...I love you." A moment of silence. "Shippo?" But Shippo had long since fallen asleep in the protective embrace of his lover. "Forget it." Shippo was his kareshi, he was his tenchi, his oji. "Mamotte ageru."  
  
Shippo awoke as the Bright Lady (the sun) rose and briefly who he was laying against, he was so used to snuggling up against Kagome for warmth, he began to wake and wonder who was holding him so tightly, then he remembered everything, and realized that he now had a new source of warmth. Closing his eyes again he fell back into a sleep, sounds of his five original companions awakening filling the crisp fall air.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
A/N: Well as far as this chapter goes... owari. (I know I got a bit Japanese crazy, sorry.)  
  
My first Yaoi... PLEASE REVIEW, if you don't I may be forced to take drastic measures! Holds Inuyasha by the color over the edge of a cliff. "The hell you will!" Loses right hand to Inuyasha's claws DON'T MAKE ME WRITE YOU INTO A BREAKUP! I CAN DO IT DAMMIT! OR I CAN KILL HER! BWAHAHHA Inuyasha cowers  
  
Seriously, this is my first Yaoi attempt, and it wasn't supposed to originally happen this way, be happy, the alternative was killing Shippo. In all honesty, I liked that one more, but Christie chose this one due to the fact that it will result in this story ending at chapter 10, thus allowing us to pump out story two. Which will be an emotional torment... WHEE! I am sadistic.  
  
Anywho 5 and 6 shall be taken care of by Christie... I'll team up with her on 7... and then I'll finish it and start the next story. A bit of a spoiler/hint/riddle about the next story which also happens to be the title: The kin of the huntress. 


	6. Caught!

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha. We do not own Inuyasha. We do not own Inuyasha. We do not own Inuyasha. We do not own Inuyasha. We do not own Inuyasha. We do not own Inusashya . Woops.  
  
(Editors note: Gotta remember to put the Disclaimer up. :-P And a peck on the cheek is hardly Yaoi.)  
  
Back at the camp, Inuyasha and Kagome were getting ready to leave for Kagome's time. Kagome was originally going to go alone, but Inuyasha insisted that he come so he can make sure she returns in time, but it was obvious that why he wanted to go with her was because he couldn't bare to stay away from her too long. "Where is that damn kitsune, Shippo?" An irritated Hanyou asked. "He hasn't returned since last night, I'm starting to worry." "Its alright Kagome, well go look for him after you leave. He is probably just hanging out with his old friends in the forest Sango and I saw one two days ago." "I hope you're right, Miroku." "Don't need to worry Kagome. Go back to your time and do whatever you have to do, come back, and I can promise you that Shippo will be here awaiting for your return." Kagome smiled, Inuyasha just looked away like he didn't care, but really he worried about the little kitsune, as well. They said their good-byes and Kagome and Inuyasha left for now. Sango smiled. "Shall we?" Miroku gleamed, taking her hands in his they walked to the forest looking for Shippo. Back at the stream, Shippo and Sissho slept peacefully. After a good ten minutes Sango and Miroku approached the stream, seeing two bodies laying together under a blanket. They looked closer and saw it was Shippo and another........... MALE!?!?! Sango looked over at Miroku, who just shrugged and walked over there poking Shippo with his staff, then backing away next to Sango. Shippo slowly came to. He flickered his eyes open and saw Sango and Miroku. "Oh, Sango, Miroku......hi." He then looked at their facial expression and looked over at Sissho. "Hehe, I can explain!?" "Mhmm, sure you can." Miroku teased. Sango smacked him slightly on the shoulder. "Miroku, come on, lets let Shippo explain" She then eyed Shippo. "Explain yourself" Shippo just smiled sheepishly and shrugged. Sango and Miroku glanced at each other then starting a laugh fit. At the moment, Sissho woke up, rubbing his eyes, he saw the two humans. "Are these threats?" Shippo turned around and shook his hands. "No, No, Sissho. You misunderstand, this is Sango and Miroku, the Taiji and Monk, that I travel with." "Ah, I see. So your the last Taiji alive, so I have heard?" Sango put on a fake/weak smile. "You can say something like that." Miroku held Sango a little closer in his arms, comforting her. Shippo looked at Sango and smacked Sissho lightly on the shoulder and made that hand cutting your neck thing, indicating, don't say that she had a bad past. Sissho understood and felt a little guilty, he then got up, putting his shirt on, and leaning forward to whisper something in his lovers ear. "Come on, let's get up, I want to hear more about this Naraku figure and everything." With that he planted a light kiss on Shippos cheek. (A/NAH! never done Yaoi...) Shippo smiled, nodded, and got up. "Hey Miroku, Sango?" "Yes Shippo?" Miroku watched Shippo and Sissho get up, fold the blankets, and hold hands when they were done. "I knew Sissho for awhile and he knew about the Thunder Brothers and everything, so when I saw him again, I told him the important details about our mission. Like the fact that we're hunting down Naraku and gathering the Shikon Shards. He says he wants to come along and help!"   
  
Sango and Miroku looked at little shocked. "Shippo, I know you want your friend to help and come along, but I don't think that is the best idea." "Why not, Sango?" "Because its hard enough traveling. We will have another mouth to feed, another body to protect, and another person to worry about. Shippo, no offense, but its hard enough as it is." Shippo was going to say something, but Sissho intervened. "Taiji-ya Sango, I understand your problem, but I can not stand being apart from Shippo. We are more than friends and when he left me a year ago, I was devastated, but now he's back and I want to be with him." (A/n twitch, twitch Editors Note: Suck it up.) Sango looked at Miroku, who just shrugged and raised an eyebrow. Sango sighed. "I'm not sure, but we need to wait until Inuyasha and Kagome come back. Then we'll see if you can come along, but we are not promising anything. I doubt Inuyasha will approve and Kagome will probably be ok with it, but we'll see." Miroku smiled. "Well now that that's settled, Shippo make sure you're at the village by night fall, with Sissho if you want, and we'll meet you there, ok?" Shippo nodded, smiled, and ran off with Sisshoru hand in hand.   
  
Miroku and Sango watched them run out of sight. "Miroku, I don't think this is a good idea. Shippo is not the best fighter and another kitsune can cause many problems we do not need. Hunting down Naraku and crossing the path of demons using the Shikon shards to kill innocent people is dangerous enough, if we have another kitsune along it can cause plenty more problems. To top it off, Shippo and Sissho are more then friends, its too danger---" Sango was soon cut off by Miroku's lips claiming hers, shutting her up. Miroku broke apart and smiled at her. "Sango, dear, stop worrying when Inuyasha and Kagome come back we will talk it all over and we'll warn Sissho of the danger." Sango sighed in defeat. "Fine." 


	7. Decisions

(Editor's note: Jabs Author violently. LAST TIME I HELP YOU!! Not really.)  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill, we do not own this, or that or this, yadda yadda, make no claim to that... bite me.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Sango and Miroku sat on the edge of the cliff, watching the beautiful sunset. Miroku had his arms around Sango securely. Sango leaned her head on his shoulders and sighed. "You think we should head back, Shippo and Sisshoru are probably back at the village, waiting for us and Inuyasha and Kagome." Miroku pouted a bit. "But i don't want to move. I want to stay like this forever." "I know Miroku, so do I, but sadly life is cruel and we can not." Miroku sighed. "Fine" Getting up and helping Sango up, as well, they both walked back to the village and to the well, only to see Shippo and Sisshoru awaiting for everyone's return. Shippo smiled and waved at them. As soon as Sango and Miroku arrived to the well, Inuyasha and Kagome came out of the well. "Shippo!" "Kagome!" Shippo exclaimed while hugging Kagome. "Shippo I was so worried. Where were you?" "Hanging out with Sisshoru." Shippo let go of Kagome. "And who is that?" With that Sisshoru step forward. "I am Sisshoru." Kagome looked at Sisshoru and smiled. "Hello, I'm Kagome" Inuyasha just grunted. "Can we skip the introductions and get back to the village, we're going to leave tomorrow morning." Shippo opened his mouth to ask if Sisshoru can come along, but was cut off by Miroku. "Inuyasha may Sango and I talk to you, along with Kagome?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow . "Uh, sure" Kagome was a bit puzzled, but followed Sango and Miroku to a hut. Inuyasha entered the hut and sat down near the door. "Ok, what is it, Miroku?" Miroku took a deep breath. "Well, you know Shippo's friend Sisshoru?" "Yes." "Well....they...well...they...um...have...um...something...um..." "Spit it out, monk!!" Sango decided to help Miroku out. "What Miroku is trying to say is that they" Sango voice seemed to turn into a low whisper and her head titled down to the floor. "Have something going on with those two. You know, loving and not brotherly love. Love each other as a couple." Kagome shuddered. Inuyasha acted like he didn't care, but he was a bit surprised. "So, what does that have to do with anything?" Miroku spoke up. "Shippo told him about Naraku, hunting the Shikon shards, and all about us. So, he wants to know if Sisshoru can come along, but we told him that we need to talk it over with you and everything." "HELL NO! We don't need another frikken person or kitsune to protect! Shippo can hardly do anything! Another kitsune it too much trouble!" "That is exactly what I said, but Miroku insisted on talking to you." "Sango's right! Miroku we can't have that!" Miroku closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I know Inuyasha, but it was only fair for us to talk it over." He then turned his attention to Kagome. "What do you have to say about this Kagome." Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha and Sango have a point, it will be too dangerous for him to come along, but I find it sweet that Shippo has found love and we all should know that once your in love you never want to leave him or her" "Fine. Then Shippo can stay here with Sisshoru." "Inuyasha, Shippo isn't going to like the idea of leaving the group. He still thinks he owes us, both, because we helped him slay the Thunder Brothers." "Feh, Kagome then what do we suppose we do?" Sango spoke up with her idea. "I say that we call Shippo in here along with Sisshoru and tell them the danger and every little thing they should know. After we tell them, we'll let them decide if they still want to come and if they do then I say ok. Now before any of you argue, the only reason I am letting Sisshoru along is because I know what its like to lose someone you love or leave someone behind or even bare the idea of forced to leave someone behind." Miroku smiled at Sango. "I agree with Sango. If they still want to come along then I am all for it." Kagome nodded in agreement. "So am I" Inuyasha grunted. "Teh, whatever. All I know is if he does decide to come along he better not cause anymore trouble then we need or I am gonna hold you all responsible and I will ditch the little runt." The rest of the group all nodded in understanding. Inuyasha then stuck his head out and yelled for the kitsunes. "Hey you little runts, get in here!" With that Shippo and Sisshoru entered the hut. Sango took a death breath and began. "Now Shippo you're not the best fighter and another kitsune can cause many problems we do not need. Hunting down Naraku and crossing the path of demons using the Shikon shards to kill innocent people is dangerous enough, if we have another kitsune along it can cause plenty more problems. Do you two understand?" Miroku decided to add a little more. "And I will say it again. This mission is very dangerous. The final battle with Naraku is drawing nearer, more demons are attacking, and once we reach Naraku's castle the battles will be tense. We don't have time to watch out for anyone, really." Kagome sighed and spoke her part of the speech. "The battle will be very messy. We will be watching each others back, but we need to watch our own backs. We can't have someone distracting us. We have lives on the line and we can not afford any mistakes. One wrong move and that can cost us a life. Understand?" Inuyasha frowned and decided to give his view of this. "I for one don't think Sisshoru should come. He will cause too much problems that we don't need, but I was out numbered. They all said if Sisshoru still wanted to after hearing the dangers of this mission then they were all for it. I hate the idea and I still don't go for it. And the fact that I still don't approve." Inuyasha then folded his arms and looked away. Sango then looked at Shippo and Sisshoru. "Now that you heard the dangers and the risks and the fact that you can be putting lives on the line." Sisshoru sighed and smiled. "Well, I understand the dangers and everything else. I promise I will not be a problem and in the final battle, I may be of some use. So I have decided, I am coming with Shippo!" Shippo smiled and hugged him. "So is it ok?" The group just nodded. Shippo smiled. "YAH!" 


	8. Preparation Relization

Disclaimer: Doublethetrouble makes no claim to Inuyasha.  
  
A/N: "Warning... no Inuyasha/Kagome fluff in this chapter!! Shawn here, and as this story draws to an abrupt close, this will be the first, and final, joint chapter in book one. I shall finish it up, and let me tell you, what I have in store for you will really make a few Souta fans hate me.... Heck I think it makes Christina hate me a bit!! And between me and all of you, that makes me EVEN MORE paranoid." He looks around, expecting mob guys to take him out at any point. "Enjoy!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------  
  
Noon the next day  
  
Shippo stood in the forest of Inuyasha beside him stood an almost sentimental version of the Demon who lent his name to this forest. Inuyasha. The dog Demon slowly slipped a clawed hand onto Shippo's shoulder. "It's time; you know what to do Kitsune." Shippo nodded and glanced back at the rest. "I'll do my best, I won't let you down." As he ran, it almost pained him to hear Sisshoru's pleas. "COME BACK TO ME SHIPPO!"  
  
Fourteen hours later  
  
Shippo stumbled into camp, his clothes tattered and torn, his eyes were wide, as if he had just been staring into the eyes of Death herself. His mouth gaped open, and then moved, silently babbling, then came the sound, as all the members of the camp gathered around him. "Gone." This was the only discernible word, as the boy fell forward, -his eyes slowly being hidden behind his heavy lids- into the waiting arms of Sisshoru Shinorumi.  
  
Almost fifteen minutes later Shippo awoke, to see the faces of Sisshoru and Inuyasha staring down at him, instantly he was pulled into his lovers embrace, and he sighed contentedly. "What happened fox?" Inuyasha pulled him back violently. "You were supposed to be gone only one hour!!!" Shippo groaned from the pain running through him. "Naraku caught me... tortured me... Kagura was there too... its worse then we thought, not only did he set up camp inside the forest, I think he thinks it's permanent; it's not a little campsite, but his castle. We won't even have to wait to get to his castle.... We can't do this,"  
  
He said, breathing heavily. "We're doomed." Coughing violently he fell forward, and Sisshoru caught him, helped him to the ground and lay the copper haired head in his lap. As Inuyasha stalked away angrily, he heard- clearly- the voice of Sisshoru. "Mamotte ageru, Shippo." And again some time later Shippo awoke the two of them embraced tightly. "Sisshoru, I thought I'd never be able to come back you, he wanted to keep me locked up there. Oh god Sisshoru..." With that, an exhausted Shippo broke down. "It was so horrible, I saw you all... and I, in his eyes, we all went down, Inuyasha was so badly beaten, no one thought he could continue...."  
  
Sisshoru cuddled Shippo against him, softly cooing. "Shippo, Shippo, my tenchi, I long to hear you say it again Shippo... say it." Shippo smiled meekly up at him. "I love you Sissho." Sisshoru ran a hand through the copper mop, undoing the bow. Shippo's hair fell around his face and he gasped as Sisshoru planted a kiss on his lips.  
  
(A/N: Well that's all for my part, lets see what comes next...)  
  
Off in the distance, Sango and Miroku were having a serious conversation about the hours before the final and awaited battle. They sat next to each other, Sango's head on Miroku's shoulders. "Miroku? Are you nervous? Shippo said that this campsite is his castle. Are you ready?" Miroku took a deep breath and answered Sango's anxious questions. "Sango, my dear, calm down. I am sure we'll do fine, but this is going to be a hard and challenging. Its not going to be easy and as much as I don't want to say this, we might not even make it out alive." Sango frowned and looked up at him. "Don't say that! I know it's going to be hard and I know its going to be tough, but we all ill make it out alive and kicking! We'll avenge Inuyasha and Kikyo's betrayal and put her to rest in peace, we'll take the jewel shards back from him, we'll take your curse away from you, well avenge my village, and my father, my brother, and letting them rest in peace. Well make him pay for all the hurt he has inflicted on us and the other innocent villagers! He will pay for all the Sins he's committed. He'll pay for--" Sango was soon cut off by Miroku's laughter. "Sango, Sango, I get it. Hell pay for everything little thing since the day he was born." Miroku chuckled again. "You know just how to take all the doubts and worries away." Sango smiled slightly. "But what I say is not a lie or trying to hope. No, those words were true and will happen. We will destroy him!! He will die when the final battle ends!" Miroku exhaled and smiled a small smile. "I hope your right, Sango." Sango frowned in anger. "No, Miroku!!! Were not hoping anymore, were not wishing anymore, we're not praying anymore!!! Were doing! Were going to defeat Naraku once and for all! Were going to turn out victorious, understand!" Miroku smiled. "Alright, Sango. I believe in your words." Sango smiled and went back resting her head on Miroku's shoulder staring out into the sky. She may have said all those reassuring words, but that was for Miroku so his doubts won't get the better of him. She, too, would really love to believe him in the words she just ranted out, but a little part inside her had doubts, worries, fear. She shrugged off those feelings as much as she could, but with the battle with Naraku and knowing it will be one of their last coming closer those feelings started to grow. She kept telling herself that they will all win and make it out alive, but those feelings just wouldn't leave. But she kept them behind her; she had to stay strong for the group and for Miroku. With her last thought she smiled and snuggled against Miroku, enjoying the time she had with him. Miroku held Sango closer. This could be the last time he spent time with her, held her-- No, he wouldn't think that! What Sango said was right. They will turn out victorious, they will win! But there was still that little black cloud filled with doubts, worries, and the fear of death. He sighed inwardly. He would fight his hardest, but what if that's not enough. I mean Shippo was pretty beaten up. Miroku shook off the thoughts of doubt and looked on the bright side, if there was any. No, he could not think that, there is always a bright side. We have the best team! A half demon that has perfected the Tetsusaiga, A reincarnation of priestess Kikyo with affective purification arrows, A very strong demon slayer, who has conquered everything Naraku can possibly throw at her, a demon cat that has powerful abilities, and two capable Kitsunes. Yes, their team was strong. Hope started to surge through him. Miroku smiled. "I'm ready to slay Naraku once and for all." Sango nodded slightly. "And so am. I'm ready as Ill ever be." With that Sango looked up and Miroku, who captured her lips with his.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
A/N: BEWARE!!!!!! DANGER!!!!!!!!!!! SHISSHORU FANS BEWARE!!!!!! 


	9. Oh dear, help

Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Overall Chapter Summary: The fight begins! While Inuyasha is feigning unconsciousness, and with Sango and Miroku down from square one, two demons from Inuyasha's past appear, one of which Inuyasha claims is twice as strong as Naraku, but that Demon was easily disposed of... or was he? The other is everyone's favorite loveable Wolf Leader!!  
  
A/N: It is time... BWAHHAHAHAH (Thwack)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
First, Inuyasha had a matter of the jewel shards to get to. "I'll keep these twelve... Miroku, Sango and Kagome will keep the rest." They nodded and Shippo looked towards Sisshoru as the taller Kitsune put on what seemed to be a chain mail shirt.  
  
With the preparations completed, they exited the safety of their camp, each knowing that said safety was false to begin with, so none were loathe leaving it behind. Shippo, Sisshoru and Inuyasha, they would head up the attack, from behind would come Sango, full force and anger blaring.  
  
Next Miroku and Kirara would come into the battle; they expected a large scale fight. But Kagome's job was the most important; she would attempt assassination, by sniping him from a nearby tree. The plan seemed wise enough, but they knew it wouldn't be that easy.  
  
They erupted into the clearing, and behold, the castle was gone. In its place stood....  
  
Sango knocked Inuyasha down running past him. "KOHAKU!!!" Immediately Naraku turned into his regular form, and grabbed Sango around the neck. "Foolish Taiji." He flung her back and into Miroku, the hit was hard enough to fling them into the tree, and knock them unconscious. "HEY YOU!" A arrow flew straight towards Naraku, as Shippo and Sisshoru began to use their abilities of Illusion to make it look as if Inuyasha had somehow made two copies of himself, but Naraku saw through it all, letting the arrow pass by him and hit both Kitsunes, breaking their illusion.  
  
"WHERE IS MY BROTHER NARAKU!?" Naraku laughed calmly. "Your brother has gone to ... well that is none of your business." Inuyasha growled and lunged forward. "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" The attack missed as Naraku dodged to the side, with one movement of his elbow, Naraku had Inuyasha out like a light.  
  
Silently, calmly, he made his way toward the two Kitsune lovers, and was about to take their lives, when a two men's voices rang out. "Naraku!" " YOU FILTHY BEAST!" The first man ran forward, -no, leapt forward- and tackled Naraku to the ground, this man stood at five foot nine with brown hair and piercing green eyes. He had clawed hands and obvious fangs. "Who are you who dares to interfere with Naraku!?" Naraku was free in an instant and he turned towards the newcomers.  
  
Shippo looked at Sisshoru and pointed to the man yet to move form his spot. "That's... Kouga, I don't know the other guy though." The other man stood, flexing his clawed hands. "Who am I? WHO AM I? I am Dethen to you, Jeff Dethen, to my friends. I came across this wolf Demon trekking here to kill you, obviously, you look like you're good for a fight. I may be only half- Demon but I will make you pay. REVENGE! REVENGE! I've heard stories of your evil for all my years; you fought my father once, and almost killed him. For disgracing my kind, you will pay."  
  
From her view in the tree Kagome gasped. 'Jeff? That sounds like a name from my era.' In simultaneous movements, Dethen and Kouga lunged forward, blades drawn; each aiming for Naraku's hooded head. "REVENGE! REVENGE!" Alas, both attacks ended like Inuyasha's, only Jeff remained conscious. From his spot on the ground he suddenly lunged upward, his hand catching Naraku around the throat. "Your bane is coming Demon of Demons." Naraku, having not broken a sweat, brought his elbow down, it connected simply with Dethen's head, knocking him unconscious.  
  
Naraku turned in anger, the hood flying back to reveal his face. He immediately flung one hand towards the Kitsune pair and another toward Kagome, both parties immediately fell immobilized. It was at this point that Inuyasha flung himself forward and grabbed Naraku from behind, Naraku didn't struggle. "Faking it Inuyasha, then you know you're not alone in your battle." Inuyasha grinned. "Kouga would be easy work, but I happen to know Dethen has twice your strength... if he knew how to use it... foolish boy chooses to remain too detached to his Demon side. But that doesn't matter.... He'll never have the chance, because you die now! IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!!!" He flung forward, and incredibly, Inuyasha hit his target, Naraku's face was bleeding badly, and he looked genuinely surprised as he pulled back. "How-GYAH! DIE INUYASHA!"  
  
Naraku reached into his pocket and withdrew a small black box, which he tossed toward Inuyasha; predictably it opened and released a swarm of Demons, mindless Demons, hell-bent on doing whatever Naraku commanded. Inuyasha was cornered, with all of his companions immobilized, and with the two newest fighters unconscious, he was alone, and worst of all... he was scared. 


	10. The winds of change The End of Onigawa

Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha... STOP RUBBING IT IN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N: Hope you like...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha caved and withdrew the Tetsusaiga he dashed forward and flung his blade outward, Naraku blocked it with a simple swipe of his wrist. Meanwhile, three of the 'good guys' were regaining consciousness. Kagome crawled weakly form her spot on the ground toward the Kitsunes and lay down so that she was shielding them. Meanwhile, Dethen began a crawl towards Miroku, like Kagome he sat up so that any spare attack would hit him instead of the two disposed of warriors. Little did he know that Miroku was awake. "I don't know who you are but move, I want a view of the battle."  
  
In pure shock Dethen moved out of his way and the two men sat, crouched and watching as time and time again Inuyasha attacked Naraku, and Naraku blocked or dodged, taunting Inuyasha. Finally Dethen spoke. "INUYASHA! REMEMBER THOSE DAYS! REMEMBER WHAT I TAUGHT YOU, WHAT YOU TAUGHT ME!" Naraku turned to look at Dethen, and received a wound on his back for it; Tetsusaiga plunged deep with Naraku, and then was released. Blood flowing, the angry Demon Elite made his way towards Dethen angrily.  
  
Grinning the Half-Youkai drew his sword, which looked something like the Tetsusaiga and plunged it forward. The movement had been so fast, not even Inuyasha had seen it. "ETERNAL INTERFERENCE!" The blade suddenly doubled in length, and it went through the wound already created by Inuyasha, somehow Naraku expelled it from his body and moved out of Dethen's attack range, only to be meant full force by Tetsusaiga.  
  
Holding his wounds, Inuyasha made his way forward, toward the fallen Naraku. He tried to reach down, but some kind of shield seemed to be protecting his nemesis. The shield repelled him hard into a tree. Angrily he fell back and couldn't move. "I'm... too tired... to kill him... Jeff... my old friends... finish him off." Jeff shook his head. "Inuyasha, I can't, the gods forbid me, but if I'm not mistaken, you have something to aid yourself." From his position on the ground Inuyasha grunted in understanding. "Fine... it's my last resort." He stood, and limped past the slowly re-awakening Naraku, and towards his companions. He stooped over Kagome and whispered. "I need the Shikon shard." Reluctantly she gave it to him.  
  
Inuyasha nodded towards Miroku who removed both, his and Sango's from their place and tossed them toward Inuyasha. He gulped as he reached into his pocket and withdrew a few shards. Carefully he began to place them in his own body. First he put one in each finger on hands, another in either palm, and then another in either shoulder.  
  
As Naraku made it to his feet, unaware of the addition to Inuyasha, said Hanyou let out a gasp of surprise, the power running through him, it was unbearable. He soon tossed IT aside... he rid himself of Tetsusaiga. It was happening; yes... he was changing.... "DIE NARAKU!" Amazingly, a few seconds later he was still in complete control, but by the look on Naraku's face, he knew he had transformed. He lunged forward and stuck his claws into Naraku's chest and tore violently.  
  
(A/N: Many tiring hours of fighting, re-awakenings and near killings of the Kitsune pair, later...)  
  
Inuyasha felt himself weakening all at once, he still had a lot of strength, but he was weak, he looked up, at nothing. He was human again, and at a bad time. He had Naraku hanging weakly in his grasp, and now Naraku was breaking free. "Hah hah hah, so Inuyasha's time of weakness is a New Moon? You were so close Dog ears...now you all die." Naraku's voice was weak, but Inuyasha knew it spoke the truth all the same.  
  
Jeff Dethen wasn't about to give up. "The gods have called you forth Monk." He nudged Miroku and looked pointedly at his right hand. Suddenly, it all made sense. Miroku jumped up at once, as Inuyasha's hair turned to ebony, and the shards were involuntarily expelled from both of them. "INUYASHA, QUICK BEFORE YOU LOSE YOUR CLAWS, HE HAS ONE REMAINING JEWEL SHARD, IN HIS BACK!" Kagome called, and happy to oblige, Inuyasha rammed his quickly shrinking claws into the surprised Naraku's back. As the last shard left him Naraku felt a dark force begin to pull him away, the monk had opened up the wind tunnel.  
  
Unexplainably the Wind Tunnel's size doubled, and the sucking increased. Naraku looked towards his victim soon to be turned killer and his eyes widened as he was released from Inuyasha. Too weak to do anything except scream in agony, he saw all the bad memories from his life, but mainly he saw only darkness. Laughing Naraku found a surprise hold on a nearby tree branch, but that wouldn't even last long unless he got his foot on that branch below it... there... wait .... NO!  
  
With one last gasp of their energies, it seemed that both Kagome and Sango had decided to awaken fully now. In unison that spoke. "DIE ONIGAWA!" Naraku felt a pang of hate as an arrow pierce his right ear, and as a large boomerang sliced his life supports from the base of the tree. He flung his hand forward and a wave of dark energy hit Kagome in the chest, she closed her eyes and fell backwards non-moving. Suddenly he began to laugh as he flew forward; he let out one last yell. "YOU'VE NOT ONE THE WAR! MY MASTER SHALL BEAT YOU! HE AND SESSHOMARU WILL KILL YOU ALL!" Then in a flash of screams and lights, Naraku was gone. The beads and the cloth around Miroku's hand suddenly dissolved, and the Wind Tunnel closed.  
  
All was still and silent as the long forgotten Kouga awoke, he stood yawning and looked around him... why was everyone asleep? Had they let Naraku get away, AGAIN!?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
A/N: Poor Kouga, so clue-less and unlucky. It's alright Kouga Hugs Kouga. Looks at all the people watching him. Yes I'm a guy hugging a guy! Deal with it.  
  
Serious A/N: One more chapter, what's up with Kagome!? And speaking of such, what is Jeff's connection with Inuyasha, and why does he have a name that comes from our Era? 


	11. Its over its over or is it?

Disclaimer: We don't own Inu but dammit we own this plot, no we just OWN BABAAAY!  
  
A/N: Hope you like...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha regained consciousness hours later, everyone was looking down on him, except.... "WHERES KAGOME!" He sat up quickly his head connecting with Jeff's and he pushed the Kitsune lovers, who were hand in hand, aside and ran towards Kagome. She hadn't moved from that spot, and Miroku's robe had been balled up into a pillow. He wore now, only a soft white tunic and a pair of matching white pants. She had been covered by Kirara who lay protectively over her. "AWAY CAT!" Inuyasha called brushing her off angrily –eliciting a growl-and taking Kagome in his arms. "Kagome... speak to me. SPEAK TO ME!" Her breath faintly smelled of the orange she had been eating that morning... wait... her breath! She was breathing! SHE WAS ALIVE!  
  
Inuyasha began to cradle her, rocking her in his arms softly, he couldn't lose her. It had happened, Inuyasha was crying."Kagome... please... wake-wake up Kagome... please." This lasted for almost another hour, for all, even Kouga, was too scared to try and talk to him. Finally it was Jeff who spoke up. "Is there somewhere we can take her, to rest?" Kagome, so pale, so still, so cold. Inuyasha reached out to stroke her face. "INU YASHA! WAKE UP! SHE NEEDS HELP!"  
  
The cry of Shippo brought him back to reality. "You're right... come on... lets go to Kaede." Before anything Inuyasha suddenly looked up. "Wait, that torrent of jewel shards that had come from Naraku... what happened to them?" Miroku opened both palms, all the shards had fused into two large pieces, one was a complete half, which Inuyasha took and stuck into his pocket, the other was smaller. Inuyasha stuck this into the pocket of Kagome's jeans and lifted her into his arms.  
  
They arrived at the village by sunrise, and the village children had gathered at the entrance, Keade beside them at the site of Inuyasha carrying an unconscious Kagome, Keade's eye opened wide. "Is she dead Inuyasha?" He shook his head strong, his face red from crying. The children crowded around them all, returning with one more person then they had left. Jeff had decided to come with them.  
  
So the story was told, the food was made, the thanks were given, the celebration was had, and then much to everybody's relief, the rest was taken.  
  
After a good meal and a good rest, Inuyasha found himself talking with his childhood friend. "Jeff... Sesshomaru betrayed us again." Jeff nodded looking out at the sun. "But you're destined for big things Inuyasha, don't worry.... I'm leaving now; I'll be watching you..." Inuyasha nodded, and was surprised when Jeff embraced him, and then disappeared, leaving Inuyasha alone. "I still wonder about that guy's sexuality sometimes."  
  
A soft laugh came from the bushes... and Inuyasha saw Sisshoru emerge from the bush. "And would you like him any less Hanyou?" Inuyasha put his hand on Sisshoru's head. "Nope, sure wouldn't. Where's Shippo?" Shippo emerged form the bush too, his hair was a mess, and his shirt on backwards. Inuyasha saw that both of them were flushed and shook his head. "I don't want to know."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
A/N: Here we are... book one is done. Book two chapter one is already written and is being posted soon...do you love us? If so then read. Well I don't have much to say, if we post under this title again it'll be fore Christina's author comments... the only thing I can say is... sorry my writing sucked. . I've been in a form of writers block lately 


	12. Afterword

Hey Everyone, I hope you all enjoyed reading this fanfic as much as I enjoyed writing it. To all the Sango/Miroku fans, I hope you like the fluff, cause I sure loved writing it. Shawn did a great job writing Shippo/Sissho and Kagome/Inuyasha fluff. Heck, he did a great job with this fanfic!! He came up with the plot, I just helped him write Sango/Miroku! So, he gets most of the credit, but anywho, I hope you enjoyed our fanfic because theres gonna be a squeal!! Well I'm out! Christina   
  
Shawn's note: She lies... I needed her help on a lot more then that!! 


End file.
